From sarcastic to literal
by SSOTVDG
Summary: Harry, Draco, Blaise, Theodore, Ron, Neville, Luna, Pansy, and Hermione play a game of wizard style truth or dare. SLASH/YAOI, M/M! DM/hp SS/hp SS/Dm/hp MAYBE LM/hp. Twists and complications!
1. verum vel praesumo

_** A/N: Okay, so a few days ago me and some friends got together... in the middle of class... they decided to play truth or dare... so I joined them for a bit and we couldn't figure out what kind of truth or dare to play... so I got up and got the empty trash can pulled out a notebook and gave them each about ten sheets of paper each. My friend caught on fast and informed the rest of the group to write either or TRUTH or DARE at the top in big letters and then put said truth or dare. Needless to sat by the time everyone put in ten balls of paper each the thing was overfull. So we dumped the paper in the floor-mixed them up and started playing. so... the game ended in several new relations some angry, annoyed, concerned and equally flustered teachers, players and non players. It was hysterically embarrassing and amusing. so... in the middle of the game I quit (after a rather nasty dare) my friends all understood due to the pending suspension I was being subjected to. ( if you PM me ill tell you.) and I had an instant epiphany, and wrote a whole plot line out. ( I was in my scripting class, so I wrote a quick random generating script-y thing-y to give me some names; truths or dares, and came up with the bowl thing on a whim.) So here is what I have gotten from my spontaneous plot.**_

_**WARNINGS: **** YAOI, SLASH, MALES LOVING UP OTHER MALES!!!!! usage and random pairings bewteen severaus Snape, Draco Malfoy, lucius Malfoy, Tom Riddle (human form, of course) and Harry potter if you do not like any of the four older men I listed having sexuall and romantic relations with one Harry potter then I suggest you do not read or skip the chapters with that specific pairing. **_

_**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LIGHT DOSEING OF YURI AND SOME LIGHT YAOI! (yuri as in two girls flirting with each other... nothing major...) (yaoi is slash... boys love... male on male...) DM/HP in this chapter.**_

Draco, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Neville, pansy, Theodore, and Luna all sat in a circle around a table that fit them comfortably, as well as giving them several inches between them. Hermione was grinning mischievously, the table eying her in suspicion, Ron twitched "So let me get this straight, 'mione... We are going to play truth or dare?" Hermione nodded and pansy spoke up "Thats the point." she looked at Hermione and smiled: a rare occurrence between them. Luna chose that point to break the stare of the two girls "So, the only thing left now is for all three of us to put our wands into the water and say the pact." Blaise looked at Draco then at pansy, narrowing his eyes "What pact?" Harry and Ron perked at that, saying in unison "You don't know the pact!?"

"Obviously not, Potter." Draco drawled- earning a glare from Ron, but Hermione picked up there "The pact for a game of truth or dare. We are going to be playing _wizarding_ truth or dare." "Not just I say this answer or do it" pansy cut in. Luna sighed dreamily "Place your wands in the bowl." everyone except for Theodore did. The women in the group exchanged a look before looking at the boy.

Pansy huffed "What the pact does is make sure you do the dare and tell the truth..." the adore eyed the bowl of water wearily "and?" pansy huffed annoyed and Hermione cut in "There's this list that will appear with all of our names and show if we have completed them or not. The bowl will randomly choose a name and tell you if you have a truth or dare... then it will tell you what said truth or dare is.... the dares are pulled from one of our minds. No harm... unless you don't do the dare when we start up again." Ron shot his wand out of the bowl "Start again?" pansy huffed in frustration again "Yes. Once we start the game we have to finish it until well... until." Ron hesitantly put his wand back into the bowl, along with Theodore. Draco scrunched his nose up in confusion and said "Why not. Sounds fun." Mutual nodes where given at the statement and Luna smiled her dreamy smile again "Repeat after me."

"I, state your full name... will except the challenge of wizardry to engage in a non-negotiable war and give my consent." Everyone repeated the sentence, stating there name. A light blue glow surrounding the table- rearranging there positions. Draco now sat next to Harry followed by Harry, Neville, pansy, Hermione, Ron, Luna, Theodore, and then Blaise... where the ring started again at Draco.

Everyone looked around the table, there wet wands no where in sight. Ron was the first to flip out "My wand!" Pansy growled and hissed out "When we end for the night, weasel, you'll get it back. A shocked and confused went through the faces of the males at the table before they all audibly swallowed. Luna giggled and leered over the bowl further than anyone who was leaned over the table to see inside the bowl and cackled shortly, waving her hand over the bowl whispering "Ineo."

The bowls light blue contents swirled, a darker blue mist mixing with it to reveal the name: **Theodore**, then faded quickly to **dare**. The boy groaned, sympathetic looks being thrown to the boy. More text swirled into view. It read: **Block potions room and yell at Snape "i am Gandalf and you will not pass!"** The words looked smoky for a few moments before fading. Ron out-right laughed at the boy, the Slytherins sharing a sympathetic look. A browned piece of parchment appeared and as if phantom war writing it the name and the dare delivered to the boy was written down in neat spidery handwriting.

The game progressed for fifteen minutes, the group loose and more friendly as the parchment filled with at least twenty things, all of them things that would have to be done at a later time. The room was silent as the next 'victim' was being picked... Within a few seconds the entire detailed 'mission' was shown in the large bowl:

**Draco-dare: lick a light bulb.**

The room erupted in laughter as the blonde scowled and got up, headed straight for the lamp in the corner of the room, took of the lamp shade and proceeded to lick the light blub. Once his tongue made contact with the hot glass he pulled away with a flinch and left his tongue hanging out of his mouth in a soothing way. The room again cracked up in laughter as the blonde growled and pulled his tongue back into his mouth "Next" he said with a sadistic grin. Pansy humphed, Ron asking "Don't look so smug, malformed." The blonde lazily stared at the red head "Did you forget weasel? The dares are made by a random though pulled from our head." his smirked widened "I feel kind of bad for the next poor soul to draw a dare." The freckled teen shivered and looked at Hermione who looked happier than usual. They all looked into the bowl to see who was next.

**Hermione-truth: are you gay?**

Giggles where heard from the girls, a weird and lusty look coming from Ron, Harry Draco, Harry, Blaise and Theodore just stared. Her mione looked at pansy then at Ron "I'm Bisexual." Rons face lit up, a smirk adorning his features. Everyone but Ron, Luna and Hermione cooed out "Oooh's" and before the mood could change drastically the next name appeared.

**Pansy-Dare: Eat a candle**

Ron regained his laughable mood and burst out laughing, the rest of us just ginned, pansy grimacing as she stared at the words. "Ah, that is so gross!" she huffed and Ron was the one who got up. He wobbled a bit and walked to a nearby end table by a chair and picked up a small half-melted candle and pushed it into pansy's hand "Eat up." he said before continued laughing, Blaise chuckled, Hermione and Theodore giggling. Harry grimaced with a smirk and watched the girl stuff it into her mouth and chew quickly. Draco sniffed the air and let out a bit of a chuckle masked by a slight cough. Pansy finally finished and opened her mouth immediately, Thoroughly grossed out. We all grimaced at the left over wax bits on her tongue. Wall gave a short laugh, pansy's more strained by a possible on coming sickness. After the commotion calmed down we looked into the bowl again.

**Harry-dare: Hug Severus Snape**

Everyone gasped, Harry face going from a slight smile to a shocked one. His jaw was figuratively on the floor "_SERIOUSLY!?_" he yelled, pansy giggled evilly, exchanging a look with Luna. Ron whistled "Damn." Blaise said in sympathy, Theodore shaking his head. Draco actually laughed at this and patted Harry's shoulder "Your will says I get the invisibility cloak, right?" everyone but Harry laughed at that. Ha had to hug _Snape_. His _professor_, his teacher. He shivered at the thought and laughed nervously as he saw the Dare being written by the invisible force on the 'future doings paper' almost regretting he let Hermione drag him down to the room of requirements to play. They all quieted, beside Harry: who let out a loud sigh, getting sympathetic looks again before there all stared into the bowl again.

**Theodore-Dare: kiss Dumbledore on the cheek.**

The room busted into laughter, Ron and Blaise keeping each other up they where laughing so hard. Harmonize and Luna where the only ones giggling, looking sympathetic for the boy. After a minute of just staring into the bowl Theodore's eyes flicked to the parchment where his dare was written and sighed. Stupid game. This time the group calmed down rather quickly beside Ron and Blaise, but as the next name and doings was shown...

**Ron-Truth: Have you ever kissed a boy**

...Blaise broke into a new fit of laughter, Ron turned completely red and looked around "Who the hell was wondering that!?" Harry and Hermione snickered, earning a glare from Ron. The room grew quiet and Ron flushed a brighter red before mumbling "Yes." The room was filled with chuckles and grins, a more than happier Blaise staring at Ron weirdly. The game continued on no matter how embarrassed someone was, it seemed. Obviously the game was going to be ruthless and the few occupants around the table let there minds wander to the most mundane things.

**Hermione-Dare: Who is the first professor you've ever had a crush on?**

Hermione blushed bright red and sighed in defeat "Madame Hooch." Ron, Blaise and pansy "whooped" before laughing, Harry just stared at the bowl, Theodore looking a tad bit bored, Luna smiling sweetly.

**Luna-Dare: Flirt with Hermione for thirty seconds.**

Blaise Ron and pansy's attentions where ensnared immediately. Hermione blushed a cue pink and Luna just smiled. Ron immediately moved out of the way and let Luna crawl sideways to Hermione's side where the girl began playing with the book worms hair. Before they knew it The thirty seconds where up and Luna smiled sweetly at Hermione and moved back, Ron resuming his position... the room feeling awkward. The blushing Neville between Harry and pansy looked extremely flustered, then again the boy had looked like that at the start of and throughout the game. The boy cleared his throat nervously and looked into the bowl where he "epped" and drew the entire groups attention.

**Draco-Dare: Flirt and attempt to seduce the first male to your left.**

The room was deathly silent as everyone but Harry and Draco stopped staring Into the bowl. After about twenty seconds Harry pulled back from the bowl, his cheeks tinged pink, his twitchy movements going un-noticed by everyone but Hermione pansy and possibly Luna. After a moment Draco pulled back and then stared at the three females then at Harry. He sighed softly and leaned over placing his hand on Harry's thigh gently, tracing patterns on the boys denim clad upper leg. He leaned over so that his mouth was as close to Harry's ear as it could be without actually touching it and he let out a long breath before whispering into Harry ear.

Not even a minute had passed and the blonde pulled away from a profusely red Harry, the emerald eyed boy practically having full body twitches. The group stared in awe as the Slytherin ice prince seduced and flirted with the Slytherin heir. Hermione was only slightly flustered when Draco had pulled away from Harry, but when she noticed that when Harry coughed and tried to compose himself Draco's hand lingered on the boys thigh longer than necessary.

Again, Neville "eepd" and pointed to the dare paper and immediately every ones eyes flew to it to see: Draco-dare: Flirt and attempt to seduce the first male to your left. Being written down. Harry inwardly groaned and buried his head into the nook of his arm while everyone but him and Draco laughed. The blonde just stared at Harry with shock. Someone who didn't succumb to the Malfoy charms of seduction? He would just have to try harder, no didn't he? A devious smirk made its way to his face as Harry picked his head up at Neville "eeping" again, Theodore staring at the boy, Neville looking more flushed then ever. Harry glanced to see Malfoy smirking in his own direction and blushed. He could just imagine how the boy was going to try and seduce him, he just hoped it would be soon. His mind wasn't so easily swayed but his body was reacting quite a bit. He blushed at the thought of Draco and him being intimate and shook his head: his gaze landing on Neville who was being kissed senseless by a worked up Theodore Nott.

Harry couldn't help but smile a little, Neville _had_, after all been crushing on the dark Slytherin for quite a while. The girls where now officially worked up into a high and cheering them on.

_**A/N: so, I'm just going to wait to do anymore. I plan to give you guys lots of goodies (there will be SS/HP, DM/HP, LM/HP, and maybe LV(TR)/HP threesomes, foursomes and five-somes are not out of my reach.... so once I get at least 5-7 reviews on this ill add a bunch more.**_


	2. ut nostrum venatus

_**A/N: Woohoo! I can't believe in one night I got such a response! I sooo thank everyone who added my story and many much love to those who reviewed!!!! 333333 I was actually planning on being a bitch and waiting 'till I get seven reviews, but I was so immensely happy I just had to continue! So, the rather quick update is dedicated to one **__**followthedrake**__** and **__**Worded. Mind**__** for a rather weird reason... These persons gave me multiple sparklingly wonderful ideas on how to make the story progress. (which resulted in a whole plot overhaul.) So, on with the show!**_

_**-Look to chapter one for warnings.**_

_**-DISCLAIMER: if I really owned HP a lot more fan girls would be raging the world. xD its a good thing for the world that I don't. :) **_

_**Give some massive lovies to J.K.R. Without her, HP slash would not be here. =]**_

_**Oh! and to answer a question from: Worded. Mind:**_

_**Even though that would mean more reviews, It's cheating. C(=**_

_**I also have a question, are any of you readers interested in a P.O.V change? Or not really care?**_

After Theodore had released Nevilles lips from what looked like to the other occupants as a steamy hot kiss... the boy fainted. Ron and Blaise where sent into peels of laughter, as was pansy. Luna stared at the Boy unconscious on the floor and giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. Hermione had first gasped as Neville fell over against pansy and then backward to the floor, but as she saw Ron, pansy and Blaise laughing she shook her head and looked at Harry and Draco. The raven haired boy was laughing weakly like he was exhausted and still embarrassed, while the blonde was looking at the boy to his right: Blaise, rolling on the floor trying to say something to the red head from behind Luna who was giggling hysterically between them. Theodore was worrying over Neville, trying to stifle his giggles which resulted in his shoulders shaking as he tried to wake the fallen boy. Hermione sighed and looked at the bowl, its contents tinted purple, eight wands sticking from the bowl.

A few minutes had passed and Neville was successfully revived, but as soon as the boy saw Theodore he promptly fainted again, most of the group giving out exasperated sighs. Pansy offered to take Neville to Poppy, so the group agreed with the askance from the female Slytherin and thus the game ended for the night. After everyone had taken their wands back, pansy holding onto hers and the fainted boy which she now had successfully levitated behind her after two failed attempts ending with Neville on the floor and Theodore scowling at his house mate.

The room of requirements was put back in order, the bowl being set on a far shelve on the other side of the room. Everyone started filing out of the room when a realization dawned on them. The dare parchment. Everyone gave a collective groan and glanced sympathetically around at each other as they stood in the hallway in front of the freshly closed and hidden door. Tomorrow was going to be the longest and most weirdest day ever.

**The next day:**

The group of players sat nervously in there respective spots; at Griffindore, Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables, waiting in anticipation for the first one to move. Everyone sent Ron a smirk knowing the red head had already switched the teachers drinks up for something more _intoxicating_.

It was like a count of three... and on the non verbal three Neville got up and hurriedly went to Slytherin table and sat directly on Theodores lap, the Slytherin casting a hair growth spell before tying his hair up in a pony tail, Hermione screeched out as she sent a temporary sevas spell at herself, Draco yelled out "I'm a ponce", a red letter landed in front of Professor McGonagall, Harry winced as he shifted, a small smirk on his face and Luna stood up on Ravenclaw table. There was loud peels of laughter, gasps , oohs and aahs followed by Luna speaking out:

"The Akhkharu and the Alal are amorous!! The Alal is secretly the Akhkharu's Gelal!! Before time as the Sould Commans, I have heard them say to the Lalartu what is becoming of the duel opposite of the Kashshaptu's and as that is: in good for three."

The room grew temporary silent as the room looked at Luna. The group of players then looked up at there cat like professor and watched her open the howler. Pansy's moans rung through the entire room momentarily before the half-drunken woman quickly shut the howler up by bursting it into flames. Dumbledore chuckled and yelled out "It seems our professor has an admirer!" the old coot looked back at the red woman and smiled before saying "some strange occurrences are coming forth my students..." he looked at Neville who looked ready to pass out "It is best to let things take there flow, and just follow it my dear students." Neville got up at Theodore's word and went to the head table where he kissed Dumbledores cheek, and to make it look authentic he added a bit louder than necessary "Thank you for your blessings." after Theodore left the teachers he headed straight to Slytherin again where Neville plopped himself back onto the dark haired teen, looking queasy and embarrassed all at the same time. Dumbledore beamed at the show and said "Carry on." the liquid in the mans cup having taking effect.

Harry watched nervously as professor Snape set his cup down above his plate of breakfast, a faint clinking of an empty glass being herd through the since that took over the great hall... Within minutes the room carried on, most conversations revolving around everything that had just happened in quick succession.

---Theodores p.o.v---

As soon as Neville came and sat on my lap I couldn't have felt more happy. The boy was so cute I just wanted to snog him in the middle of everyone... but I refrained. What ever the other group members did I hardly didn't care, but as I caught little things I chuckled. I heard Draco yell... that was the first time I chuckled, and Neville shivered against me, his delicate frame not _Sitting _on me, but resting on me. I could tell he thought he was heavy, his legs began shaking under the strain of trying to hold some of his weight off of me, so I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him further onto my lap... which was a grave mistake.

It wasn't that the cutie wasn't heavy... but as I moved him his hips wriggled in what was probably worry and embarrassment, his arse then made contact with my groin. He wiggled more and I felt bad for when he stiffened and eeped in the back of his throat. He could obviously feel my erection through my robes, and it frightened him.

I internally yelled at myself for my reaction, but it was natural... and to have the boy I was crushing on since the day I saw him be sorted on my lap!? It was a merical. I knew he had gotten the dare to sit on a boys lap, one in which _he liked_ and that made this all the more better... Adding that I had kissed his sweet lips last night was just the icing on the cake. I was now kind of greatful that pansy "dragged" me into playing the game. She had blackmailed me with that Neville was going to be there. I spluttered when she told me that and practically chocked on the air and she just smiled smugly at me and said it was "A woman's intuition." I wanted to scowl at her for the comment, but now I wanted to hug her and thank her. I shivered at the thought.

I looked over at her, to see her smirking like the devil she is. Though she wasn't looking at me, which was odd because she had the uncanny ability to know what everyone was thinking. I followed her gaze to Luna, Luna glancing between her and Hermione. I followed Hermione's gaze to be flicking between Luna and pansy. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion and pulled Neville closer to me, my erection slowly dissipating with the suspicion I had. I nudged Draco and he looked at me, ignoring the group of males around him and I nodded to pansy, but before he could see the gesture one of the boys bothering got his attention by touching him. He glared at me and turned the glare onto the boy. I knew the glare wasn't for me and just shrugged, he'd figure it out soon enough.

The suspicion just grew as I thought about the three overly smart, cunning and brave women who seemed to be communicating in their own world. I couldn't help but want to know what they where saying...

_**A/N: Woohoo! Alright... its a bit of a cliffhanger.... once I get 10-17 reviews ill update. I know, I'm demanding. I could be going by twenties though... :) tell me what you think, okay? Lots of juicy goodness in the next chapter. Promise. Now2, I'm going to work on the next chapter (which may be short)[around 700-800 words] Ta'!!!**_

_**EXTRA NOTES: Servas means slave (female) I was at a loss for what kind of jinx Hermione could use on herself... so I made one up. Servas is the feminine of the Latin word Servus. Which means slave. (I'm in Latin level three, thank goodness)**_

_**-so obviously there's going to be a weird twist. **_

_**-I originally had this chapter on three-thousand words and then broke it up, added in Theodores p.o.v... I don't like the chapter to have sooo many juicy scenes... cause I'm weird. Hah-aha~**_

_**-tell me what you think about the inter p.o.v changes. When I'm done with the story I'm thinking I'm going to write a sequel in the three girls' p.o.v.... I think...**_


	3. Quispiam volo ludo

_**A/N: Okay, so I left it kind of off at a cliffhanger in Theodores p.o.v... I felt a tad bit bad I did that... So now I give you guys and gals some more juiciness. Unfortunately as much as I wanted to update, I couldn't, because of my internet having connection difficulties. So now I get to spend and hour or so fixing the darn thing, and as soon as its in working condition again I will post this. :)**_

_**-look at chapter one for warnings**_

_**-look to chapter two for disclaimer**_

_**Give J.K.R more lovies, 'cause shes just the best and gave us the HP series... **_

_**And gosh knows how many fan girls/boys there are that absolutely adore HP slash.**_

_**-I am so happy! I got a cookie and kudos! (I love my snacks!) YAY! **_

_**-so I made this chapter a bit more... smutty for the askance I got for it. Though...**_

_**if I get a very good response I will so put a good bit of smut in chapter 4.... ;) **_

_**-So, I was writing this chapter up and my friend didn't know what language I was using for the chapters, and she asked me... I told her what language (Latin) [I am in Latin ІІІ] she looked at me funny and said she knew Spanish. *laughs* so I told her and she finally caught on... told me I should put the translation so people knew what they where. I didn't know if I should do it... Anyone think I should?**_

Harry pulled out the piece of small parchment in his pocket containing the dares thee group had to do. He had written it to keep track for himself what was being done, so he crossed out the dares that where done:

**Neville: sit on a boys lap that you like in the middle of the great hall**

**Draco: yell "I'm a ponce" out in the middle of the great hall**

**Luna: tell the entire great hall in a secret.**

**Hermione: Hex yourself in the middle of the great hall**

**Theodore: kiss Dumbledore on the cheek.**

**Ron: Replace all of the teachers drinks with alcohol**

**Pansy: send a sexual howler to McGonagall with moans and seductive sounds with your own **

**voice.**

**Theodore: Wear a ponytail the whole day.**

**Harry: Wear girls panties for an entire day from dawn 'till dusk**

Now there was only three things left for the day:For Theodore to yell at Snape, Harry to hug Snape, and Draco to seduce him.

Harry Inwardly groaned and hoped that the man could hold his liquor, because his potions professor was now on his third cup of "Pumpkin juice". The emerald eyes boy gulped loudly and looked across the table at Hermione and Ron, the two shooting him sympathetic looks before the three Griffindores put there eyes to Slytherin table where Theodore was eating, Neville still sitting on the boys lap eating a plate of his own, Draco and pansy on either side of the couple. Pansy looked redder than she had ever been, while Draco was scowling at the group of boys that where around him now... most likely hitting on the teen. Harry felt a pang of jealousy at that, but it faded as he looked to Luna who was smiling dreamily up at the ceiling. It was like the girl was floating in space without a care in the world. The blonde girl must have felt Harry stare, for she turned her gaze at the boy and her smile broadened. The tilted her head to indicate to look at the teachers table and that's what he did: only to see Snape was not sitting there.

Harry darted his eyes to the stairs that leaded up to the table and spotted Snape descending the last step, heading for Slytherin. He watched the man, as did the players of their little game. Neville and Theodore caught sight of him after glancing at Harry, making Neville disentangle Notts arms from around him and sit next to him, but the potions master bypassed them without a thought and stood behind the oblivious Draco Malfoy, who was still now just trying to eat his breakfast: his face a mask.

The potions professor put a hand on Dracos shoulder, the blonde giving no indication of being startled and looked up sideways at his god father before said man bent down and whispered something in his ear. In the middle of the mans whisper he straightened again so he could look forward, his eyes on his plate. All of a sudden the boys eyes darted to Griffindore table. Harry swore his hair would have been mused if the boy was an animated character, but he snapped out of his thoughts as Draco mouthed "Ron" in a urgent silence, and the red head went to spin as to look away, but Hermione stopped him with her hand on his shoulder. Draco's eyes widened a fraction and flicked twice to Harry. Ron and Hermione then both spun rather quickly to Harry, faces set in shock and a look akin to confusion.

Ron began furiously shoveling food in his mouth like it was his last meal and Hermione frantically shoved a book in her face and began reading. Harry kept his eyes fixed on Draco. The blondes cheeks tinged pink and he mouthed "Oh shit" faintly before Harry felt a light prodding at the barriers of his mind. He slowly slid the mental shields down and Dracos voice immediately entered his head "Harry! You will not believe what sev-just..." the thought was caught short and Draco visibly looked up bewildered at his smug looking godfather.

The man said something that looked like "Yes?" and Draco nodded. All of a sudden Harry had a mental image of Draco and Severus fucking him which caused the boy to jump and hit his knee painfully loud on the underside of the table resulting in two heated stares being thrown his way by two Slytherins: one with shoulder length black hair and one with blonde. Harry immediately put up his mental shields and received a look from Hermione and Ron that clearly said one of two things "What the hell happened?" and "Are you okay?" Harry shook his head and stared intently at his breakfast before beginning to eat again..

A few minutes passed and Harry groaned. How was he going to be able to even hug Snape, let alone get that image of his professor and friend out of his mind? He pushed his half-empty plate away from him and stood, grabbing his bag. Hermione and Ron looked up at him, Ron cocking his head to the side. Harry smiled half-heatedly and flicked his eyes to Malfoy, said boy looking him over intensely. The emerald eyed boy looked pleadingly at his friends, but Hermione just shook her head, Ron sending him yet another sympathetic look, "Good luck mate." Harry nodded "I'm going to need all of it." Hermione looked up from her book and smiled "Better go get it done before the class decides to go to potions early." Harry winced at that. He had better get it done now, he didn't want to be mauled by a blonde Adonis sex god and then have to hug Snape, he'd end up giving the man more than just a hug.... even though it _did_ sound appealing.

The picture that he was sent flighted through his mind again and he wondered who sent that to him: Draco or Snape, but the strain against his jeans told him he really didn't care who had sent it, just what was being done. He let out a sigh and willed his "little" problem away before he moved, walking out of the great hall with as much courage as he could muster, heading to his first class early: potions.

_**A/N: WOOH! Another cliffhanger. I think you guys and gals can all guess what's coming next.... or can you? DUN DUN DUN. so... 20-34 reviews. :) or somewhere in the middle when I think i've gotten my fill. off to work on chapter 4!**_


	4. Permissum nos lascivio

_** A/N:okay, so this chapter is dedicated to spotty (and Nate) this person gave me a very good idea on the funniness of this chapter (you'll so see why) even though they reviewed chapter two about funniness. :) I was kind of sad I could not reply to their review... tell'em they gave me a good idea... but oh well, I hope they sign the next one...er... something'. :)**_

_**So I got a few requests for the translation so here they are:**_

_**1-Verum vel praesumo: Truth or dare**_

_**2-Ut nostrum venatus: that's our game**_

_**3-Quispiam volo ludo :Someone wants to play**_

_**4-Permissum nos lascivio: Let us play**_

_**-ill make sure to entitle the chapters with the Latin and the translation from now on. :)**_

_**-I do not know what a muse is... But I believe it's similar to the "Plot bunny", yeah? **_

_**Well, just a note, I am proud to announce some of my reviewers are now my muse's... **_

_**-Big apology to **__**Darke**__** for misspelling your Penn name wrong. **_

_**-To answer your question **__**Darke**__** there will be Theo/Nev but it will be further into the story.**_

_**THERE WILL BE EXPLICIT SCENES WITH SEXUAL CONTENT.**_

_**THIS STORY IS RATED M FOR A REASON.**_

_**If I here anyone complain about no warning I will kill a muffin. *huffs***_

_**further notes:......Surprise in this chapter... includes Severus, Harry and Draco... **_

_**(and a hysterical appearance from Theodore.)**_

Harry nervously made his way down to the dungeons where his potions class was, his first class of the day. He was nervous to say the least. He tried anything to get his mind of of his unrelenting... so he let his thoughts wander...

Dudley scratching himself with his fork...

Vernon and petunia having sex...

Surprisingly that didn't do it for him... so he kept un his random thoughts...

One of dudley's muggle friends yelling "Voldy is my home boy! Holla!"

another of dudley's friend yelling "Voldemort's ghetto fabulous, yo!"

Malfoy's dad as a kid yelling at Snape "Your mom looks like Voldemort!"

Oh...Burn. Harry began hysterically laughing in the middle of the hall way, doubling over laughing harder then he ever had, stumbling to the wall to attempt to keep himself up-right through his laughing fit. It took him a whole three minutes to calm himself... chuckling to himself before he shook his head.

He sighed, thankful that his "little" problem had cleared up at that last thought... He continued walking, pushing the thought away so he wouldn't burst out laughing looking at Snape.

Harry came upon the classroom after a minute or so of continued walking, and all he could do was stare at the large wooden door, taking in its almost intricate carvings. He must have sat there for at least a minute for he had found there was seventy-four cracks in the wood near the left side of the door. He snapped out of his mini-daze and gathered his bearings... as soon as he opened the door he would go straight for the kill... and hope he didn't ruin the potions masters bad mood into too much of a foul one for Theodore. He took in a long breath and opened the door, almost slamming it behind him as he got into the room. He quickly strode forward-eying his professor who was standing in front of his desk with a slight look of shock. Harry advanced quickly and as soon as he got to the row he sat at: chucked his bag down the bench to about where he sat. He kept advancing on the potions master- who opened his mouth to most likely give a sneering remark about the boys earliness, but didn't have the time for he was cut off... because Harry had gotten within lunging distance, and lunge did the boy.

Harry was a tad bit frightened, but his embarrassment overrode that after a second or so. He practically jumped on his professor, wrapping his arms around the professors neck, standing on his tip-toes and burring his face into the mans pale neck. In the midst of his action, he had pushed the man back enough to where his teachers thighs touched the oak desk the man had probably just gotten up from.

There was at least a half a minute that had passed before it registered in the mans mind some one was touching him... _hugging him_... a_ student_ hugging him... _Harry potter hugging him_, but even that was not the kicker. The boy had an _erection_ digging into the mans thigh. It was not even three seconds later that Harry found himself atop Severus Snapes desk, One of the mans thin pale hands around his neck.

Harry gasped, gathering the mans grip wasn't that tight if he wasn't chocking to death. He almost panicked when he finally realized what position he and his professor where in.

Harry layed atop his teachers desk...

His entire torso on the desk top...

Papers laying askew around him...

A hand around his throat...

One of his hands on his professors wrist...

His thoughts grew jumbled... His mind on the places the man was touching him... The potions master most likely felt the erection of the boy, for if the mans responding erection was not proof of that, Harry didn't know what was. His eyes where glazed over as he stared up into the obsidian eyes of his potions professor. They stayed like that for a few short moments before Harry shifted, his hips wriggling against that of his teachers, said mans eyes flashing lust through them. The situation Kept flashing through Harry's mind, but at a more quicker and jumbled pace...

His other hand being pinned to the desk... His professors other hand pinning said hand above his head... His Legs spread... His professor _between _his legs... His professor leaning over him, just a...hairbrush...away... from his...Lips...

The potions master leaned down, drawing there faces together and without hesitation Harry drew his head up as to meet the man halfway for something... There faces drew closer and closer- the emerald eyed boys eyes closed... there lips... almost... touching-

A cross between a gasp of surprise and a moan flitted through the room and Harry quickly jumped away from his professor, his legs squeezing the man between them. Within the boys attempts to get away- he shoved his hips at his teacher- sending pleasure due to the delicious friction between them. His struggles died a bit when he saw Draco in the middle of the room, but the look on the blondes face...

_Oh Merlin..._

The look of longing lust and want on the boys face was overpowering... He struggled more but once he came face to beautiful face with The potions master and saw the same look... the look of extreme want... The image Draco had sent him in the great hall infiltrated his mind again and he let out an involuntary moan... Which had his eyes widening in shock... the two males smirking at him...

Draco grew closer and the hand on his neck disappeared to his robes where it _fisted_ the material and was pulled upward. He now stood between Draco and his professor's bodies. Harry felt a pair of lips on his neck and shivered, hands making there way to his hips. He felt his self being pulled forward- his mouth tingling with sensation as his lips drew closer and closer to that of his teacher. His mouth slightly open, almost watering with anticipation to have the lips of the older's on his... He wanted to kiss the man so _badly_, feel his lips being pressed against the potion professors..

Hands made their way from his hips to in between Harry and Severus, The blonde boys fingers gently opened Harry's robe and pulled it so the cloth rested at one of the boys hips in a bunched up- curtain type way. Dracos hands then found themselves cupping the soft flesh of Harry's thighs so close to the needy erection the boy was sporting. The action caused Harry to gasp rather loudly in pleasure- Severus' mouth covering the emerald eyed beauty.

The boys eyes had been closed since he had ended up between the two men, but even if they had been open he doubted he would have been able to keep them open once his teacher kissed him. The kiss had been chaste for a few seconds before the teacher swiped his tongue over Harry's sweet lips, the boy opening his mouth at the silent command to do so.

Once Severus had his tongue practically down the boys throat, he began to devour Harry's mouth in earnest, mapping the sweet moist cavern with his tongue. He quickly let Harry know he could not win this battle of tongues and Harry let him dominate him, the erection in the confines of his pants intensifying, the hands messaging just below his aching arousal helping the appendage shoot pleasure through the young ravens body. Dracos hands made there way from being close to Harry's erection, the nimble hands of the blonde moving from the ravens inner thighs to direct contact with the forming rounded tent of the boys pants, Harry moaning into the kiss from Severus.

Severus let the boys cloths go and let his hands travel to Harry's back, forcing Harry's head almost near touching Dracos shoulder- kissing him more fervidly- Draco sucking in the skin of the ravens neck, nipping in time with the nips delivered to his lips from the older man, the blondes hands working the youngsters prick through his jeans. In a rough movement: Severus grabbed Harry's ass and ground himself into the boy, Dracos twitchy, but slow moving hands making the pleasure of the action increase. Harry's head snapped back onto Dracos shoulder gasping in pleasure and in need of air... His hims rocking against the older mans.

Draco then made the action of rubbing his equally hard erection that was as equally confined as the other two males against Harry's ass, Severus' hands doing wonders for him, as was his hands doing for the potions professor. Harry was a whimpering and gasping mess by this point and was practically chanting a montra inside his head of _fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me, oh **Merlin** please fuck me! _His thoughts leaking into the minds of the two men sandwiching him between them.

A dark chuckle came from the pale man, and suddenly he pulled away, sending a look to Draco making the blonde sigh and pull away as well. Harry was left standing in a daze- the most he could manage being "Wha-" but was cut short as he watched Draco take his respective seat.

A few moments later the door opened to reveal Snape standing there by the door frame watching as students filed in. Theodore was the last to step inside and the boy turned to face Snape who fixed him with a glare. The class looked on with anticipation at the fidgety Slytherin... The boy put both of his hands on the door frame, blocking Snape and quickly yelled **"I am Gandalf and you shall not pass!"** Snapes features turned into a more frown-ish one and Theodore cast his eyes to the ground as no one dared to laugh. The boy mumbled an apology and hurried to his seat, snickers and giggles being heard around the room.

Snape advanced in the room and looked at Harry with a smirk before schooling his features and barking out "Silence!!" the class immediately quieted before the man continued "Potter, take your seat, you impudent little brat." Draco snickered and the man shot the boy a look before saying in a mock-hiss "Potter: Detention, eight o'clock tonight, as well as Tomorrow." he fixed a stare on Malfoy "Mr. Malfoy" His voice held less of the mock annoyance he used to tell Harry he had detention "Detention, Tomorrow. Eight o'clock."

_**A/N: *laughs hysterically* now you see the funniness. :) believe it or not, this **__**spotty**__** person made me go on an Icon hunt... and those funny snippets up top are actually Icons! (I found them on photobucket searching Voldemort and Tom Riddle) **_

_**so, During this my friend Nate and I where on team viewer (a program that lets the users control each others screen if wished while the users retain control of their screens) and I was writing... he kept adding in "And then they fuck" into everything I wrote... told me I was being mean if I didn't give my reviewers and readers a treat. So I GIVE YOU ALL TREAT! C(: **_

_** WILL NOT POST NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL I RECIVE 30-40 REVIEWS. *cough**cough***_


	5. Vos volo ludo venatus?

_**Chapter Five:**_

_**Vos volo ludo venatus?**_

_**(You want to play the game?)**_

_**A/N: So, I was so great full with all the responses I've been getting and I'm so wanting and eager to work but my head is just refusing to co-operate with me. I had gotten a review about Draco and his snotty-ass attitude and his get-anything-i-want aristocratic air... (I interpreted it that way. *laughs*) and as soon as I go to write it (It may be two o'clock at night, but to hell with the time! I read your guys and gals' reviews and I just have to get on it! :)) Unfortunately this asshole ex of mine decides to bother me right at the point of me getting down the first paragraph. (Its still two o'clock, I might add) and even though I was immensely pleased with the feedback I received... The asshole ruins my mood and sends me spiraling downward into a loony fit of rage. (I think I may have made a sailor weep in pride at my words... would have made Severus Smile with the way I went about doing it with swearing and being utterly formal and sarcastic to boot!) xD so my mood was dampened... And I give you this. **_

_**-A lot of people (including some of my friends that don't know)**_

_**have been wondering about the dare I had to do in school......**_

_**It was exactly a few dares in succession... Two we have covered... **_

_**and I am getting to the other.**_

_**(The I am Gandalf thing, and I had to hug a teacher while attempting to seduce them.)**_

_**though neither of those two even came up in my "Hearing" at school. The kicker was **_

_**funnier than shit... still is. Though it is wrong...**_

_**Darn... I have a too big sense of humor.**_

_**-To answer a review I have received:**_

_**I am not "most writers" without encouragement and tenee bits of feedback it is rather stressful**_

_**Without feedback and just a ton of reads... you never know if someone read it and liked it or **_

_**didn't read it until you get the next chapter out and see the reader stats and adds.**_

_**I was... in a rudimentary way... of asking for reviews... the limit things are mostly bogus. **_

_**I usually update when I get a satisfactory amount of feedback... or those one or two reviewers who **_

_**inspire me to write more.**_

_**P.O.V SWITCH, HEAVY LANGUAGE**_

_**(p.o.v switch is dedicated to followthedarke)**_

_**(For their wonderful idea they sparked inside of me to do the change in the first place!)**_

_**-BIG thanks to Elektra107 for the 30th review!**_

_**:)**_

_**enjoy.**_

_**-Dracos p.o.v-**_

I was beginning to loath that man! Whether he be my godfather and my crush since I was eight! I did _not_ want to share anything of mine with him other than my tight ass. Potter would be such a treasure. One that in main fact I could hold over many of my fathers male lovers, the whores. I huffed indignantly as Severus told me I had a detention in a fortnight, at least he _was_ thinking of me. I knew straight away with the look he had shot potter at the start of the class and I saw through his mocking tones and fake sneers tword the boy. He planned on seducing that sex kitten into bed without even a thought of me! I scowled, making pansy move away from me, Blaise starring at me like I was the plague in a entity just _resembling_ a human fucking being.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Was my dare already done? Surely not. I wanted to seduce potter to the full extent and into my bed... writhing _below _me... moaning _for_ me... _begging_ me... _pleading_ with _me_ to take _him_. Then it dawned on me:

Potter's detention was not until eight o'clock.

How stupid was I to forget? I was no stupid. Not in the least... Though if it got potter into bed with me-... No! I shouldn't think like that. No matter how... Oh Who the hell was I kidding? I was a selfish spoiled brat with a control complex. But that was just me, and I like me.

I could get to potter before Severus does. He set the time an hour after dinner. That's an _entire hour_ I could do what I wanted and have Harry in my hands like melting ice... No... melting ice would be messy... Putty sounds better... There has to be a more smarter sounding word I could use, no? Ah! I could make Harry … no, no,no... I would seduce that beauty enough so he was as mailable as could be... just ripe for my taking. I chuckled darkly making multiple of my house inhabitants stare at me like I was some sort of mad scientist.

Mad scientist... The phrase made me think of a song I once hear by muggles... It was rather an amusing song... Made me think of Severus actually.... What was the blasted name again? Psycho freak group? No. Absurd... insane weirdo rappers? Definitely not. Weird insane people? No, no... Insane Crazy People? That sounded more right... The letters clicked together though... ICP... I couldn't remember what it stood for though....

I dismissed my out-of-the-ordinary thoughts and looked at potter, who seemed to be fidgeting a lot more. I smirked, I was glad I walked in on sev pinning him to his desk... Oh Merlin did he look scary though... I couldn't help but be strangely turned on as I saw Severus' hand around Harry neck... Oh my, how much I wanted to sink into that fine ass har-.... When did I start calling Potter Harry? Oh well, I liked how 'Harry' made my mouth water.

Harry's eyes looked to me and I smirked, the boy blushing furiously before looking up at Snape, but he blushed a deeper red and forced his nose into his potions text book... A beaming smile coming from Hermione (She always insisted I called her that.) and then Ronald who looked almost disgusted. I looked in front of me to see Theodore looking over his shoulder... so I followed his gaze and it landed on Neville. Poor boy, I kind of hoped Neville became strong heart-ed really quickly... Theodore was going to tear his ass up conscious or _unconscious._ I chuckled a bit and Theodore looked at me, I cracked a grin and he responded with one in turn before looking at Snape. He paused for a moment before looking at Harry and then me again. I frowned a b it and then smirked. He obviously got the message and nodded his luck. I felt kind of endeared.

Endearing... I looked at my textbook... endearing... My head snapped up to see Snape sitting behind his desk faintly smirking at me. _That old man!_ He said that time to give me my _own_ time with Harry, didn't he!? My assumption deepened when his smirk widened. H wanted me to rile the boy up fro him and then leave me out of the fun. Well... how would he like it if potter _missed_ his detention completely. I smirked and a slight frown marred his face. I felt sympathetic just then and mouthed 'Cheater.' his smirk returned. I rolled my eyes at him and he slowly sat up in his chair and wrote something down. He folded it and within a second it was on my desk.

**Why So Glum?**

That was the only thing it said. I scowled at the note and then looked up at Severus' who was smirking openly. I thought the expression was sexier than ever, and a quick glance to potter told me he did to, but the action also had me looking at a few Slytherins and Griffindores practically throwing up on themselves in fear and anticipation of why the _scary potions professor_ wore a smirk. I quickly penned something and then the note was gone and Severus was reading it. He was probably chuckling silently because his shoulders shook just a bit and wrote something back. I landed back on my desk and I hurriedly opened it.

**Oh? Not happy that I even so much as considered you?**

I huffed and wrote down a reply. By the time we finished out little note it kind of looked like this:

**Why so glum?**

_What, no intentions on sharing Severus?_

**Oh? Not happy that I even so much as considered you?**

_Severus! You know I liked the boy from once we met._

**Hah, my little dragon is jealous?**

_Like Hell I am! Of course I am!_

**Awe, I feel so bad now. At least you have an hour and a fortnight to come with the boy... the boy and me.**

_How sweet. You make it seem like you care._

**Oh, and here I thought I was excluding you from the picture.**

_Do not mock me!_

**You mock me.**

_You are infuriating sometimes._

**Yet you still hold what you do for me.**

_Hn. Fine, have your fun. You owe me._

**I do now, don't I?**

_You do._

**Then ill give you the fortnight with him.**

_Not enough._

**Insatiable brat.**

_You still love me._

**And if we have our way That will be the same for a third party tword both of us.**

...And with that Severus burned the paper... _in my hands..._after I had just finished reading it. It was complete bullocks... But for Severus I guess I was willing to share... this time. I now hoped the dark lord did not catch wind of it. For after The last time he had met the boy (Half naked I might add due to his _loyal_ followers) the man and changed his appearance to that or his more human self... of tom riddle instead of vol-... I shuttered. I didn't like that name in my head on my lips or anywhere in hearing distance. Needless to say the dark lord had stopped his attacks and actually sent his death eaters that had more money they could spend in three hundred years _donate_ their money to charity reasons and began _resurrecting_ the dead and sending them free. He opened the veil and pulled people out like candy during what muggles call Halloween! It was actually quite frightening. Many to all of the people in the death eater ranks though he had finally gone mad... Even aunt Bella, who we all _thought_ to be mad wasn't even that... mad.

So as the dark lord was giving everything he had taken back.... it was like a merical gone awry. The death eaters that where dead stayed dead though.... all of the papers claimed he had finally gone sane again, and with his public _appearance_ and then in so many words practically _apologized_, all of us in his ranks where sorely believing he was mad... completely and utterly bonkers! He had turned in every single one of his death eaters that had murdered someone. My father was surprisingly clean, but my mother... it seemed she had done the dirty work for him. So every one of his death eaters besides Severus, myself, my father, Theodore, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle... pansy... the list was short, to sat the least for the vast amount of people who now inhabited Azkaban.

Regardless, the dark lord was actually free of charges after that one. They had found out that "the dark lord" and "tom riddle" where two different personalities. That the man had multiple personality disorder. A magical procedure was done to remove "The dark lord" from tom riddle and tom riddle was just that now: tom riddle. Magical society basically accepted him back. There was only one flaw and that is only one that few know of. Myself and my father are the only ones I know of that know "the dark lord" to have feelings for potter and that he battled "The dark lord" within himself all along to not hurt Harry. It was quite amusing to find that out... and very frighting...

I did not think Severus knew... because if he did he would be going about this more cautiously most likely. The "Dark lord" may have been gone, but the ruthless tom riddle that was as equally powerful as his other counterpart was still here.

Maybe Severus just wanted a piece of potter and then let tom riddle have him? Hmm... That did sound like Severus... but the way he talked about himself and me sharing... sounded like he was only willing to share with me... And everyone knew of my fathers exploits after the divorce before mother was sent to Azkaban... Maybe tom riddle is actually pulling the strings... letting Severus have fun while also letting me.. then my father than riddle himself... Or had riddle already gotten to the boy. Was it possible the boy was already engaged in activities with my father Severus and riddle and I'm just the new play thing? How absurd did that sound... How true that could sound.

I shook my head. Oh well. The bell rang just than, so in a quick thought I caught Harry coming out of the room and persuaded me to skip class with me... Maybe play a little bit of one on one of the truth or dare games...

I smirked at Severus on my way out and the man returned it more deviously than I had ever seen the man look and and practically oozed lust for me and Harry. I couldn't wait for the fortnight and I could serve my detention with Harry and sev... But for now I can settle with flustering the boy and riling him up for the rest of the day... Keep him from lunch and dinner so we can play our game... Severus was going to owe me bigger than what was promised after this.

I whispered for Harry to double over and the boy did just that. He was completely in for skipping a day of class. Now to go to poppy and get Harry to be told he needs to rest and that I should accompany him so he does not faint or do anything _strenuous_. I smirked and we were on our way, Harry laden bridal style in my arms.

_**A/N: So originally this scene stemmed from this:(The paragraph I had before the asshole messed with my mo-Jo)**_

_**Harry was flustered to say the least, he kept staring between Snape and Draco wondering what could have been done and what would have been done. Draco looked like he had been thinking and Snape smugger than ever. He watched as a note was transferred between the two objects of his desire but tried to focus as much as he could on the text... Before he knew it class was over and Draco had him skipping class with him. He fainted on command and was hauled off to madame poppy's to tell her he hadn't slept well. He'd let Draco talk to him... but if the boy advanced on him he wasn't sure what he'd do. So he planned on just shying away and hoping the day went by quickly, got his detention done and could go to sleep. **_

_**...And then I'd add in just bits of Draco's and Harry's time and go to the detention... But like I said the asshole ruined my mood. Well, my mood has been lightened considerably with this. :) More more more more more MORE reviews pleeeaseee!**_

_**HAVE I MENTIONED I LOVE COOKIES!? 'CAUSE A NICE PERSON GAVE ME A WHOOOLE BOX OF'EM! :) it is now officially four o'clock A.M... and I don't know about you guys and gals but I've been up a tad bit later...er...earlier... then I should be... (I'm seeing more door move) and I'm all creeped out a little bit. So tell me what you think before my door eats me okay? *HUGLEZ* now I have to go work on chapter six! :)**_

_**IMPORTANT NOTE: Just a heads up, but chapter six is going to take me a bit longer than usual, so if I get lots of reviews I might get another sparklingly good idea and get something to run with. But just the actual writing is going to take a bit, and if I get the required or satisfyingly good amount of reviews and I don't post it's because I'm still writing the next chapter. BIG SURPRISES IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_


	6. Quantus est vulnero?

_**Chapter Six:**_

_**Quantus is vulnero?**_

_**(How much can it hurt)**_

_** A/N: So, I had some of these scenes originally written up WAY before I thought about turning the plot of this story into full blown chapters... it struck me in the middle of one of my classes so I hurriedly took out my only note book and began writing the story in ANY space I could find available. (Which turned into a spectacular mess because it was everywhere and jumbled up) and adding to the fact I can barely read my own handwriting... I have to do two translation jobs (I write with a cross between cursive and print...[and my cursive is practically unreadable... and my print isn't much better]) plus the multiple sentences and strings of words in multiple languages doesn't help either. So it looked like broken English with Latin, German, Latvian and romanized Japanese all mixed and jumbled. The only ones in there I can even attempt to speak fluently is Latin... and maybe German if I tried really hard... But anyways... I actually started this after I **just finished writing chapter five!** And that was at five o'clock in the morning, and I hadn't slept at all. . bad me, I know. Special thanks to all those who reviewed!**_

_**WARNING!**_

_**EXPLICIT SEXUAL THEMES\SCENES!!**_

_**BETWEEN DIFFERENTLY AGED PEOPLES! **_

_**MINORS ON NON MINORS!**_

_**(Chan/Shota)**_

_**WARNING!**_

_**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT... **_

_**how have you made it to chapter six?**_

_**(rhetorical)**_

_**MAJOR EXTRA WARNING:**_

_**DO NOT DARE DO THE DARE Harry GIVES Draco IN THIS CHAPTER. **_

_**That dare is what led me to my school downfall (it now lays within this chapter.)**_

_**Feel bad for me people, I was almost arrested because of that shit. Oh! And mucho drama!**_

_**(hopefully someone gets it... **_

_**And whatever you may think I am at the end... I'm not a mean person.**_

_**I just have a too-big sense of humor.)**_

_**Wrote with the song "Find your gone" by Wolfsheim I don't really know why, but it's an awesome song!**_

_**Dedicated to all my yaoi buddies. Get the rusty sporks, haters! **_

Harry was practically exhausted as he collapsed backwards just ending a laughing fit. They had spent most of the day playing cards, cracking jokes and making fun of people, a small game of muggle-style truth or dare that they now ended after having a bag of chocolate split between them. The game started out in a sexual manner... Draco daring Harry to kiss him... so the boy did. Harry had leaned over to their lips were just barely touching and then kissed the blondes cheek, but as the game progressed and the chocolate had been broken out the game had turned into a an extremely funny thing... until they had almost gotten caught.

Harry had said that because he had to go to Snape in about thirty minutes they had time for a dare each, so Draco took his out on Harry without hesitation and said "Kiss me on the lips Harry." The raven haired teen did as he was told and leaned in to put a small peck on the blondes lips, but that didn't turn out the way he planned. After Harry had placed the small kiss on the Malfoy heir's lips, Dracos hand encircled his neck and pulled him in for another kiss which was more needy and forcefully, their lips pressing together almost painfully. Draco pulled away enough to swipe his tongue over Harry's bottom lip and the boy opened his mouth, only briefly letting Malfoy's tongue play with his before he backed away and sheepishly wiped his lips with the back of his wrist. Malfoy smiled a preditorial smile but the blondes inner mussing and plans went "Poof" as Harry grinned wickedly and said "My turn."

Draco instantly regretted it... cursing the sorting hat for its mistake along the way.

Harry had made him walk behind the new Jewish professors that held a high position on the school board who was teaching muggle studies... well more like marched. So, Harry had made Draco march silently behind the Jewish woman with the pointer and middle fingers of his left hand together and the tips pressed to his upper lip right beneath his nose, his right hand thrusted out at a sharp almost sixty degree angle, his hand perfectly straight with his arm. One of the blondes perfectly sculpted eyebrows raised comically. Harry watched under his invisibility cloak with a silencing charms surrounding him as he laughed his ass off watching Malfoy for almost two full corridors follow the woman like a solider. The woman noticed Malfoy, but hardly got a glimpse of him as Harry pulled up the invisibility cloak round them and cast a higher level silencing charm as Harry laughed louder, the blonde yelling at the raven doubled over in laughter.

He then spent fifteen minutes explaining why he had laughed so hard. Draco hardly got it but when Harry compared it to fashion designs Draco chuckled... still not grasping the major hilarity the boy found it held. Harry found that not a lot of people shared the ability to laugh that hard at that joke... He just settled on telling Draco it was "A acquired taste" and that he didn't ever mean any harm by it... he had an overpowering sense of humor was all.

Once they had gotten back to Harry's common room dinner had long since passed and Harry had exactly ten minutes before he needed to go to Snape for his 'detention.' He fell backward onto the floor where he and Draco sat and chuckled to himself. Draco just stared at him "Yeah... A really _big sense of humor._" Harry chuckled more at that and said "i bet yours is even _bigger._" Draco raised a brow at the comment "It is to a rather _large_ extent" before Harry could help himself he blurted out "Sometimes feels like Snape has an even _bigger sense of humor_ from time to time." Dracos eyebrows where nearly in his hairline "Are we still talking about senses of humor, Harry?"

Harry tilted his head an looked at Draco from his position on the floor " What else would we be talking about? You know... hes always making these sarcastic remarks that really are amusing... but just go lost on most people..." He kept looking at Draco even as the blonde let a grin slide to his face and Harry blushed "Draco!" the blonde made a face and said mockingly "Harry!" Said boy huffed and cast a tempus before standing. He led Draco out and down to the dungeons where they parted with a small "Good bye" and "see you tonight for another game of truth or dare?" the answer was yes, and then Draco made his way to his respective dorm... knowing he was going to be wanking multiple times that night about the thought of Harry and Severus together.

Harry made his way to the dungeons but his walk was cut short by A pair of strong hands grabbing him, pulling him, shoving him, making him face the rock that adorned almost all of Hogwarts' walls.

"Fuck!" Harry yelled as the unknown person pressed Harry against the cold stone wall, trapping the boys arms as well as trapping Harry between his own arms. The mysterious attacker lowered their mouth to the startled boys ear and took a deep breath- inhaling the boys unusually sweet smell- before whispering "Potter." Harry's breath hitching in the process, automatically knew who it was: Severus Snape.

As Severus heard the boys breath hitching he moved away to look at the boy, Harry stammering over noises the boys throat seemed to emit, fidgeting- before finally turning his small body so his back pressed against the wall instead of his front. His back was barely touching the wall as emerald eyes locked with onyx. "P-Professor..." the potions master ignored the title and swooped down on his prey- breathing out a long puff of air akin to a sigh onto Harry's neck before taking a long licentious lick of the smooth tanned skin there.

Severus involuntary groaned at the taste, Harry whimpering as the wet muscle of the mans mouth ended at where his jaw and neck met, the enticing appendage poking softly at the juncture. The Potions master took a short cat like lap at the juncture- trailing his mouth further up to softly lick the shell of the boys ear before biting his earlobe lightly- sucking on it gently, all the while Harry's breathing becoming strained in small pants. The man shifted, moving closer and pressing against harry- pressing the boy flush between the wall and himself.

Harry gasped loudly as he felt Severus' erect prick press into his own responding erection, the mans forearms and elbows pressed against the stone wall on either side of the boys head. Severus craned his neck and bent forward more, nipping st Harry's collarbone, feeling the boy shift. He glanced down briefly to see that the boys knees where now pressed together- trying to clutch at the wall, a smirk forming at his lips at the state he was driving the boy into.

Harry's hands pressed against the wall in desperation, dragging his fingertips tword his palm as Snape's mouth worked his skin, the edges of the pale teachers lips spreading into a more defined grin against the tan skin of his student, ravishing the skin at the base of the boys neck before working his way up the other side of Potter's neck. The boy whimpered again- biting his bottom lip- but Severus was having none of that. He wanted to control the boy, his emotions running through him like wild fire, the boy turning him on, making him hotter for the boy every second that passed.

The fire raging through his veins fueling him- he worked his tongue along the skin of untouched skin of the other side of the boys neck. He side tracked himself with the boys small Adams apple- giving it a small suck- kissing up the boys throat; licking and placing hot open-mouthed kisses, continuing upward, the boy tilting his head back -at the wonderful sensations- until Severus got to his chin. One of the mans hands came from the wall and wrapped itself around the boys neck, gently toying with the small hairs on the nape of the boys neck with his finger tips- pulling the teen forward as he did so.

The first kiss was as chaste as their situation let them have it: their lips touching before Severus pulled away- placing another soft peck on the boys pink lips before sneaking his tongue between his own lips- licking at the boys lips. Harry was hesitant at first, but opened his mouth none-the-less, letting Severus tongue slide in.

The slow movements of the two males tongues soon turned into a battle- one which Harry lost, whatever will power the emerald eyed boy had flew out the window at that point, the feeling of his teacher dominating, making him moan and lean closer to the scholar. The hand that had been wrapped around Harry's neck moved down the teens chest, down his side, to his hip where the mans wrist turned-the heel of his palm pressed into the hardness there- the beautifully pale fingers working around the base of his need through the boys denim covered core- his sex that was leaking fluids within the confines of the tight garment covering the boys lower half. Harry hissed out a gasp at this, his hands moving to clutch at the potions professors robes- his hips bucking forward, making the hand on his hardness hit the mans responding erection.

A few moments where spent in that position: his professors hands working Harry through his jeans...until the boys whimpers became louder and more defined, making Severus smirk against the golden-hued skinned boy pressed against him- smirk widening around the mouthful of skin he was sucking on. Harry mewled at the sensations, bucking his hips as Severus' mouth gave a particularly hard suck on his skin- a dark chuckle erupting from the taller male on thought of him-self marking the boy- making a fresh wave of arousal shoot through the pale man. The golden boy began rocking himself into his professor, whimpering with every bit of contact- but when the mans hand _squeezed_ him- _Oh Merlin! How good_ it felt.

The man squeezed again in an off-beat rhythm, a slow and agonizing succession of sensual squeezes and soft caresses paired with jerky strokes and a rough pace was just so _perfect_... and it made Harry want to give himself up completely to the man rubbing him off. It all was making Harry whimper... "S-snape..." the potions master turned his...grip into feather light touches scattered over the boys erection, whispering "It's Severus." Harry made a sound of approval that was stuck between a grunt and a groan-ish moan that sounded so explicitly sensual to the pale and dour man, but Harry had canted his hips at Severus, making the man draw his hand back slightly; the teen emitting an un-pleased sound, the boys hips trying to follow the wonderfully skilled hand.

Severus chuckled darkly at Harry's neediness and nipped at the skin closest to his mouth- on the boys neck; the same patch he had sucked so greedily on before there lingual exchange and interaction- the man practically slamming his hips into that of his student, making Harry moan, his head tipping back to release the shaky and breathy cry. He gasped as the professors hips gyrated against his groin- but only briefly- teasing the inexperienced boy, making his eyes widen. The after math of the grinding making him moan ever-so-cutely.

In a sudden movement, Severus' face scrunched in what looked almost like disgust and Harry re-coiled, millions of little thoughts rushing through his head. He began to panic when he felt the grip Severus had on him tighten to a painful point. The man shifted, wincing and grimacing and immediately Harry began to become sad. He was stronger than to just let his emotions take hold of him, but he just couldn't deal with his three year crush on the snarky potions professor just being rejected. With tears brimming his eyes he struggled to get his weakening muscles to comply to pull away from the older man, It took his a few seconds to push away the man, but he managed... and pulled Severus out of himself with a painful; broken and poorly hidden sob. The boy rushed to get his cloths on... Severus shocked and struggling with himself. Harry had gotten most of his cloths on and to Severus' quarters doors before the pale man had a mind to summon his pants on himself, cursing silently before chasing after the boy with a agonizing scream of "HARRY!"

...but the boy wouldn't turn, so Severus sprinted down the hall way and caught the boy. He forcefully turned the boy to him to see him crying, big salty tears spilling from his eyes and down his cheeks. Severus' chest clenched at the sight, and Harry sniffed, a squeak of a sob escaping him as he struggled to get away- or even turn away- from the man he had just been so passionately entwined with. Severus' went to speak but suddenly he gasped. Another gasp rang through the air, Harry's eyes widening as they felt the pull of aparation.

In an instant they where both facing the inner circle of death eaters and Tom Riddle in all of his human glory. The inner circle was instantly at the ready, Severus almost in a dumbstruck stupor and Harry and the verge of a panic attack. Tom's eyes widened in madness, his light green eyes turned red in un controllable rage, his magic swirling and spiraling around him... and he screamed... "HARRY IS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE!"

_**A/N: Cliffy! Lmao! well, I hope you liked this chapter. I decided to re-vamp the plot on a last minute thing... so its now romance parody... but hurt comfort and drama as well! I thought It was a brilliant twist! So, tell me what you think?**_


	7. permissum nos adepto una

_**Chapter seven:**_

_**permissum nos adepto una**_

_**(Let us get together)**_

_**-Okay, so weirdly enough... The was this person who added my story, yeah? Penn named jynx merriwinkle...and I thought that was just a brilliant name...and this person's name just inspired me to write the next chapter faster...because this person gave me a wicked idea that matched up with my plot just oh-so-perfectly~ So, Thank you jynx merriwinkle.**_

_**Thank you to: grimmich, darke (Followthedarke?) , tonks-666, l1nk1n-p4rk-4-3v3r, tootsieroll90, elektra107, TheBlessedDemon, KawaiiNekoDesuYo, , and flying chrissy! Thank, all you for your reviews, I greatly appreciate it! Y'all are wonderful.**_

_**Special thanks to:**_

_**xALEXISx**_

_**(Because apparently said person is now in love with me!) lmao**_

_**and**_

_**cuddleteddybearsliketosmile**_

_**because you gave me COOKIES! Twenty-five boxes! *MEGA-HUGGLEZ***_

_**Oh! Twist! :)**_

__

_Previously:_

_In an instant they where both facing the inner circle of death eaters and Tom Riddle in all of his human glory. The inner circle was instantly at the ready, Severus almost in a dumbstruck stupor and Harry and the verge of a panic attack. Tom's eyes widened in madness, his light green eyes turned red in un controllable rage, his magic swirling and spiraling around him... and he screamed... "HARRY IS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE!"_

__

Severus was frozen in place, as he was instantly struck by a sinking feeling as well as impossible load of guilt, fear...and confusion?

The dark lord cracked a smile before Harry burst out laughing pointing at the dark lord.

A wave of confusion was now sweeping the room around the two people who happened to leave everyone _else_ out... and that irritated Severus to no end. Before the potion master knew it Harry was bounding tword the dark lord still laughing- attempting to rub tears from his eyes. Severus' spy training had kicked in the moment he had came to be in the presence of the dark lord, but now he cursed himself and tried to find the signs of Voldemort casting the imperious on Harry...

...but the boy could expel the imperious... so what the _hell was going on!_

Soon harry had made it up to the, now, human looking Voldemort and thwacked him on the arm. All the death eaters reacted and where at the ready again, wanting to annihilate the boy _hitting_ their lord!

Another wave of confusion soon struck over the crowd of mock-anarchists as Harry Potter smiled brightly up at the man "We are practically twins! Oh! Where is Nagini when you need her!" Harry laughed and, surprisingly, do did the dark lord. The shock and pure-un-knowing radiating through the room was enough to give them all heart attacks.

Soon Nagini slithered in and Harry smirked "Hah! There you are Nagini!" Then a conversation in Parstletongue took place between the hocrux snake and the boy-who-lived.

...and moments later Harry laughed "Well you heard her! She laughed! Now you owe me!" Voldemort sighed and Harry's excitement hiked up several notches before he twisted and leaned in front of Tom pointing to his cheek "C'mon! Deals a deal!" and to _everyone's_ immense shock the dark lord leaned over and _kissed_ Harry's cheek.

Several thuds rung out and the two men at the front of the room snapped out of their own mussing to look at the rest of the room.

Most of the death eaters had fainted, minus Lucius and Draco Malfoy, Severus as well as Greyback... So that left four death eaters standing out of nine.

Harry pointed and laughed at the two distraught looking Malfoy's. He doubled over in laughter clutching at toms black robes for support- the man in turn sporting a nice sized grin of his own.

It took a few minutes of laughing from Harry before anything could be said and once it was more shock was passed around.

"Well..." Harry said, not knowing exactly what to say- and looked up to Tom who was still grinning at the dumbstruck faces of his most trusted. Harry sighed and looked at the rest of the standing members of the inner circle of death eaters.

"Okay, don't get all spastic, look triumphant, or be all that confused..." he paused hesitantly "Uhm... well... to be blunt me and Tom have been... er-..." it was taking Harry forever to get it out and Tom snapped "For Merlin's sake Harry! We are kin, is what this foolish boy is trying to say."

A dawning thought went over everyone before Harry continued "Yeah! That's it, we're family... Same dad..." he trailed off and looked at Snape and the rest of the men in the room "Okay! Okay... so Tom took a time turner back into the past because peter-.." he still wanted to kill the little _rat_ for that"...-went back and killed my dad...Tricked my surrogate dad into getting himself killed... Tom went back to try and stop things and peter made a doppelganger of Tom (using his dark magick against him) and he well... killed my mum... dad was already dead."

he paused and grimaced at how confusing it still sounded to him "Anyways... Peter killed my dad, luring him into a trap saying that if he didn't the dark lord would kill him... and yeah... evil doppelganger Tom impregnated my mum... and here I am!"

Silence... but Harry expected that "So when Tom here got out of the veil (yeah, peter sent him in (as a spirit though) like Sirius- where is that mutt anyway?)-..." Severus couldn't help that and snorted "...- anyways... Tom took back control over the doppelganger and finally- just a few months ago- expelled the nasty stuff and took his body back... changed back into himself and yeah..."

"So I was doing a heritage potion on the spur of being bored and found out... so we've been... reunited for some moths now..."

Silence and blank stares was all he got as he thought of how foolish this all was and wanted to obliviate every member of the room. He turned to Tom with a sort of sad expression "Tom..." there was hardly a response before Harry whispered "Dad..." and immediately Tom growled low in his throat at his followers and said "You will all be paying the price for this... DISMISSED!" and the death eaters where forcefully expelled except for Severus... for the man was just to awe struck and a dead weight to go anywhere.

The potion master witnessed his master wipe Harry's face before smiling slightly, whispering "Harry... they will understand, I will make them... You did not remember I was going to call you tonight? Our plan? I was calling them... " Harry shook his head before sniffling. Tom looked up at Severus in a suspecting way "Him?" Harry nodded before stepping away from his father "I was-...we where..." the man began to growl "The only way you would be here is if you where touching..." the mans expression grew venomous "Snape! You where touching my son!" the words grew louder and the man pulled his wand ready to hex his left-hand man.. and Harry stopped him.

"Dad... it was... i-... I was the one who touched him..." the man glared down at his son "...- The fuck you did. I smell your intentions! Why lie Harry!" the boy flinched before looking back at the man he was trying to have sex with-... ran away because the man rejected him... the mans face when he-...

Harry let out a choked sob and toms eyes grew- the memory being seen by the man.

Tom snarled and swung his wand- a purple and silver hex flying at the man- and Damn was all of this just so fast. Severus was just so confused- he didn't have tome to react before the spell hit him.

Harry screeched and began crying- trying to rush to where Severus once stood... he screamed "Dad!" tears spilling forth and Tom growled taking his son into his arms. "Harry... as much...as I wanted to kill him for laying his hands on you... I sent him back to Hogwarts... to his quarters where the Malfoy's should be..." he hugged his son tighter as his beloved kin's sobs began to die out.

"Dad... I don't want to go back... not now... i-..." the newly 'made' human pet Harry's hair before kissing his forehead "Okay... you do not have to go my dear Harry... but I do believe you need to explain why you are playing _truth or dare_ with half of my recruited death eaters."

Harry smiled at that as he was lifted into his fathers arms. Good thing spring break was just a few days away. He'd get to talk and be with his dad three weeks and a few days.

That thought made him smile before sighing- because his life had gone from weird and powerful teen to most weird, odd, killer for a father teen... And he still had a game of truth or dare to finish!

He absently wondered if he could invite his friends over to play if they all understood... his dad was probably okay with it... and just then he yawned.

"Sleep tonight my snake-ling, we will talk about all of this in the morning." The mans voice was stern and Harry wanted to flinch- but he was just too Damn tired right now to worry.

meanwhile at Hogwarts:

"Severus! What the hell was all that about!" screamed two enraged Malfoy's... both for different reasons.

Lucius was just shocked and faint... while his son was overly jealous of the man- he had seen Harry's tussled appearance-... and he had to deal with trying to get with the dark lords _son!_ He was going to die before he got to kiss Harry again.

Severus just slumped in his favorite leather chair and spelled a glass of whiskey to his hand- gulping it sown- he rasped "Im being a dead man."

_**A/N: so long time since I updated... I got this idea from my friend ari... she had no clue why I was flipping out today... and I used that as motivation... so another big twist, eh? Tell me what you think? 'cause I don't know if I had a good idea going or what... :) Point my mistakes out please? Danke~!**_


End file.
